Barren Sky Timeline
This zone was revamped in 2010 and is now a suitable place to quest in the mid-60's. It transitions smoothly to the Bonemire Timeline around level 66. Isle of Desolation Hooluk Series - begins with Elder Cloudsight #63 Assisting the Hooluk #64 Serving the Land - rewards bracelet #65 Chirok Starwhisper - rewards cloak #65 Harun Clearsky of the Hooluk High Guard - best done at the same time as A Desperate Situation #66 To Discord Isle #66 Disturbing Blackwind #67 Ahnha Leeshadow #67 The Inhabitants of Cloudmist Isle - rewards shield/2H weapon/offhand weapon/symbol #67 Taer Felwind #67 Necessary Sub-Components #68 Reunion #68 A Devious Plan - rewards earring #70 Culture of the Aviaks #70 Might of the Aviaks Cloudpuff Series - begins with # 65 A Desperate Situation - best done at the same time as Harun Clearsky of the Hooluk High Guard # 65 And So It Begins # 65 Retracing Her Steps # 65 Beauty Is In The... Eh You Know The Rest # 62 Is it Vortexes, Vortices, or Vortexti? # 65 Not Suspicious At All # 62 The Devil is in the Details # 65 Dem Bones, Dem Bones Gonna Walk Aroun' # 65 Boney Revelations # 65 Wings N' Things # 65 To Catch The Sky - rewards earring Flitter Feathertoe * 63 Toys to Play With Nerdar's Steam Bot * 65 Scattered L.O.S.T. Papers Whisperwind Isle Duf'hee Stormtalon * 65 Seeking a Hiding Feather Penny Dreadful #62 Emergency Floozlegigs #63 Spare Change? #64 Water Water Everywhere #64 A Feather for Your Thoughts Minnikin Folnor * 65 A Misty Missing Key Miscellaneous * 60 Words of a Feather - language quest * 60 Lore and Legend: Aviak * 65 The Barren Sky Creature Cataloging (available from Penny Dreadful) Strifewind Isle Fonwick Lumkin * 63 In A Pile Of Rubbish - rewards belt Hoo'Loh] *70Blood of the Brood - Signature Quests Isle of Aversion Murbert Fontwiss * 65 A Noseful of Dryeyes Isle of Discord Puddin Tain * 65 A Papango on the Wing The Vaults of El'Arad Arcanist Nazoor #74 Cloud Mount series :Introduced with LU55. :Listed below are the Cloud Mount Timeline quests that take place in The Barren Sky only; see Cloud Mount Timeline for the entire quest series. :Frigui Togginscog #63 In Search of a Bot #64 Another Broken Brain - rewards class-specific forearms #65 Third Bot is the Charm #66 Help from the Air - rewards class-specific helmet #67 Another Aerial Attempt - requires Volant language #67 Searching the Awakened #67 Heading into the Night - leads to The Bonemire(Refer Bonemire Timeline) Claymore series Part of Claymore Timeline # 66 Expedition to the Barren Sky - requires Volant language # 67 Egg Hunt in the Nest City Task series Part of Freeport City Tasks Timeline ;Commandant Vatinius *64 Gather Large Eye Parts *62 Play Both Sides ;Occultist L'Takk *62 Document Recovery or *63 Aviak Reconnaissance ---- Part of Qeynos City Tasks Timeline ;Wanderer Raegen Truthshadow *62 Whispers in the Wind *64 Eye Lash ;Augur Prichard Fizzburn *64 Eye Wonder *64 Got the Stones? See as *Palace of the Awakened Timeline * The Nest of the Great Egg Quests Category:Timelines Category:Kingdom of Sky Timelines